charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of the Hexes
Battle of the Hexes is the 8th episode of the eighth season and the 164th episode of Charmed. Summary The Charmed Ones are given their first Homeland Security case by Agent Murphy, going through cold case files. Billie discovers a belt in one of the boxes and can't help but put it on. Meanwhile, Paige gets a new charge and meets Henry Mitchell for the first time, and Piper is worried that P3 will go out of business. Cast 8x08PhoebeHalliwell.png|Phoebe Halliwell 8x08PaigeMatthews.png|Paige Matthews 8x08PiperHalliwell.png|Piper Halliwell 8x08BillieJenkins.png|Billie Jenkins 8x08LeoWyatt.png|Leo Wyatt 8x08HenryMitchell.png|Henry Mitchell 8x08Zira.png|Zira 8x08Speed.png|Speed 8x08Smitty.png|Smitty 8x08Tai.png|Tai 8x08TaisMinions.png|Tai's Minions (with Tai) 8x08Sollal.png|Sollal Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell *Jennifer Tung as Zira *Arjay Smith as Speed *Thomas Newton as Dr. Harris *Chris Spencer as Smitty *David Figlioli as Tai *Scott Allen Rinker as Sollal Special Musical Guest *Liz Phair Co-Stars *Stewart Skelton as Government Agent *Romeo Brown as Donnie *Anthony Molinari as Cabbie *Mark McDaniels as Jerry *Steve Guilmette as Sergeant *Alina Andrei as Kendal *Jake Swallow as Tom *Vanessa Vander Pluym as Woman Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''To Call a Lost Witch :''Power of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. 'Magic School Book ' ''Golden Belt of Gaea :''The Goddesses' gift to Hippolyta... :endows women wearing it with :transcendent powers... ''To Release the Golden Belt of Gaea from a Woman'' :For all the world to work as one, :In harmony it must be undone. 'Potions' *'Zira's Potion' - Brewed by Zira for Tai. *Phoebe made several potions trying to free Billie of the Golden Belt. 8x08ZirasPotion.png|Zira working on her potion. 8x08Potions1.png|The potions for trying to get the Belt off of Billie standing on the table. 8x08Potions2.png|Billie tries out one of the potions. *Piper and Phoebe made an Invisibility potion and a reversal potion to make Leo invisible and visible again''.'' 8x08InvisibilityPotion1.png|Leo invisibly tries to find the spell to release Billie from the Belt. 8x08InvisibilityPotion2.png|Invisible Leo finds the spell in a book. 8x08InvisibilityPotion3.png|Leo becomes visible again as Piper hits him with the reversal potion. 'Powers' *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Tai and his minions and Zira. *'Super Strength:' Used by Billie to damage a taxi and the front door of the Halliwell Manor. *'Projective Invisibility:' Used by Billie to make Leo invisible. *'Molecular Combustion: '''Used by Piper trying to blow up the Belt. *'Hyper Speed:' Type of Transportation used by Billie with the Golden Belt of Gaea. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Tai and his minions to attack an Innocent and by Billie to attack Tai, to kill him and to kill Sollal. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Billie to deviate Tai's lightning bolt. *'Advanced Telekinesis:' Used by Billie to break free from the Crystal Cage. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb a book to her and to put the Belt on Zira. 8x08P1.png|Tai shimmering in. 8x08P2.png|One of Tai's minions shimmering in. 8x08P3.png|Two more of Tai's minions shimmering in. 8x08P4.png|Billie pulls out a taxi door. 8x08P5.png|Billie pulls out the front door of the Manor. 8x08P6.png|Billie makes Leo invisible. 8x08P7.png|Piper tries to blast the Belt off of Billie. 8x08P8.png|Zira shimmering out. 8x08P9.png|Billie using Hyper Speed. 8x08P10.png|Tai attacks an Innocent with a lightning bolt. 8x08P11.png|The Innocent is attacked with another lightning bolt. 8x08P12.png|The Innocent girl is attacked with a lightning bolt again. 8x08P13.png|Another lightning bolt is thrown at the Innocent. 8x08P14.png|Tai throws a lightning bolt at Billie. 8x08P15.png|Billie telekinetically deviates Tai's lightning bolt. 8x08P16.png|Billie dodges another one of Tai's lightning bolt by using Hyper Speed. 8x08P17.png|Billie throws a lightning bolt at Tai. 8x08P18.png|Tai shimmering out. 8x08P19.png|Billie using Hyper Speed. 8x08P20.png|The Golden Belt of Gaea suggests to Piper and Phoebe to turn against men. 8x08P21.png|Billie using Hyper Speed. 8x08P22.png|The Golden Belt of Gaea suggests to Billie's female classmates to turn against men. 8x08P23.png|Billie releases a wave of telekinetic energy to break free from the Crystal Cage. 8x08P24.png|Billie using Hyper Speed. 8x08P25.png|Billie vanquishes a male Demon, using Electrokinesis. 8x08P26.png|Tai is vanquished by another lightning bolt. 8x08P27.png|Sollal is vanquished by Billie's lightning bolt. 8x08P28.png|Paige orbs the book with the spell to release the Belt to her. 8x08P29.png|Paige orbs the Belt around Zira's waist. 'Artifacts' *'Crystal of Kasimar' ''-'' A powerful crystal mentioned by Sollal. *'Scrying Crystal '- A magical pendant used for scrying. Phoebe used it to scry for Billie. *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *'Crystals' - Used by Piper and Phoebe to trap Billie in a Crystal Cage. *'Golden Belt of Gaea' - a powerful belt that contains multiple powers. 8x08ScryingCrystal.png|The Scrying Crystal. 8x08BoS.png|The Book of Shadows. 8x08Crystals.png|The Crystal Cage is activated. 8x08-belt-of-gaea.jpg|Billie wearing the belt. Beings Magical Beings *'Zira' - a demonic sorceress. She wanted to use Billie to kill male demons so she could rule. *'Sollal' - a demon who helped Zira. *'Tai' - an Upper-level demon who commanded several Low-level demons and was hoping to gain more powers. Mortals *'Henry Mitchell' - a parole officer who helped Speed, Paige's charge. *'Speed' - Paige's charge. He is a future whitelighter and was forced to rob a liquor store. *'Smitty''' - a guy with connections. Piper wanted him to book a band for P3, but she got so irritated by him that Leo had to pursue him. They went golfing together. Notes and Trivia *thumb|right|300px|Battle of the Hexes WB TrailerThis is Ivan Sergei's first appearance as Henry Mitchell. *This is Jennifer Tung's second appearance on the show. Previously she played the powerful demon Klea, member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn in the season 3 episode "The Demon Who Came in from the Cold". *The scene at the end with Piper, Billie and Phoebe at P3 was directed by a 13 year old girl, named Christy who has Cancer. Access Hollywood gave her the chance to see her favorite actress, which happened to be Holly Marie Combs. The director, LeVar Burton let her sit in on this scene and call action. The whole experience for her was planned since about the start of Season 8. So her name could of possibly been used for inspiration for Billie's sister, Christy Jenkins. *When Zira is shown the page in the book depicting the Belt of Gaia, it is clear when compared with the other page that it has been added to the book (the page is discoloured, whilst the other is white). * The WB used the promo title "Battle of the S''exes". This is also the title of the episode in Latin America. * At the end of this episode Paige is seen in her bed with a teddy bear at her side. * When walking in the street with a newly-transformed Billie, Phoebe mentions having been turned into a mermaid, a mummy and a genie. ''("A Witch's Tail, Part 1", "Y Tu Mummy Tambien", "I Dream of Phoebe") * This is the third time that the line "it's almost anticlimatic" has been said. It was first said by The Source ("Charmed and Dangerous") and then again by Zankou ("Scry Hard"). This time it was said by Zira. * Liz Phair is the final musical act played at P3. *In an audio commentary, Kaley Cuoco claims that her costume for this episode was originally supposed to include a blue cape. It was said in an article that Kaley Cuoco had burst into tears upon seeing the costume she was expected to wear, but came around due to support from her three fellow female leads. Whether this is more rumour than fact is unknown, however Kaley did voice contempt for the outfit on her audio commentary for the DVD. Glitches *In the book the demons find at Magic School, Hippolyta is misspelled "Hippolytal". International Titles *'French:' La Femme est l'Avenir de l'Homme - (Woman Is the Man's Future) *'Czech: '''Souboj kouzel - ''(Battle of the Haxes) *'Slovak:' Vojna pohlaví (War of Sex) *'Spanish (Spain):' La batalla de los maleficios - (The Battle of the Hexes) *'Spanish (Latin America):' La guerra de los sexos - (The War of the Sexes) *'Serbian:' Bitka Polova - (Equality Battle) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 808-05.jpg 808-04.jpg 808-03.jpg 808-02.jpg 808-01.jpg Screen Caps Quotes :Piper (talking about Agent Murphy): He can't make us do this on a weekly basis, it's boring. :Phoebe: Well... if he does, we'll just turn him into a frog or something. :Phoebe: I'm very busy too. I have dates, lots & lots of dates. :Piper: Are you trying to get pregnant again? :Phoebe: No. I'm trying to find love. :Phoebe ''(talking about Agent Murphy): He's got case files for us. :'Paige:' What are we, Charlie's Witches? We don't work for him. :'Phoebe:' Apparently he seems to think that. Especially reminding me over and over, he bailed us out of our little jam. :'Piper:' That's blackmail. :'Phoebe:''' No, that's your taxpayers dollars at work. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8